


Cats? What do you mean cats?

by slaughterrhouse



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterrhouse/pseuds/slaughterrhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post http://htgawm-tv.tumblr.com/post/139033303975/htgawm-au-where-a-client-overhears-the-k5-talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats? What do you mean cats?

One of the very first things that Annalise had told them was to keep their mouth shut about their clients in the sense of shit talking about them. In her words, talking smack about their clients only made them look bad as well as her and she had made it very clear that she didn’t like when people made her look bad because of their own stupid decisions and inability to keep their mouth shut. For the most part they actually listened, no matter how fucked up a client was or how odd and sometimes hilarious a case was they didn’t utter a word, out loud. She never said anything against group messages between the five of them; though no one can remember exactly who was the one who started it, Asher was the main suspect at first, but after the first few messages no one seemed to care, they had the freedom to talk among each other without someone eavesdropping, waiting for a moment to pounce and tear them a new one and it worked, they never got caught for talking smack about clients anymore, not after that situation with the Hapstalls, they left their conversations for messenger only.

“No one is around so I’m going to say it.” Asher’s voice broke the silence in the small hallway of Annalise’s office/house. Four pairs of eyes trained on him as he looked straight ahead at the office where their professor was behind, the silhouettes of Bonnie and Frank seen through the glass door. He debated on whether or not to actually go through with what he wanted to say, but eventually after catching the annoyed, but yet intrigued expressions on Connor and Michaelas’ faces, he pushed further, “Clearly we’re dealing with someone who probably isn’t all there, I mean really?” He gave a soft laugh shoving his hands into his pockets only to thrust one out to point at the glass door, “Using magic as an excuse for killing someone?” He snorted, “You’ve got to be really messed up in the head to say something like that. Or at least not very bright in the department of lying.” His hand coming down to shove back into his pocket, brushing against his phone, he could have just easily typed it out and sent it to the rest, but at the time he didn’t really think about it, his mouth jumping ahead of his thumbs. 

Everyone else was quiet as they listened to Asher ramble on about their client, debating on joining in with him or saving it for later that night when they would all go home and the small tings of their phones wouldn’t be noticed and considered suspicious or as an indication of slacking off to those around them. Eventually, Connor gave out a sigh and tucked his arms around his chest as he looked over his shoulder at the door or at least attempted to, they had moved into the living room, going through endless folders looking for some information, but honestly just doing so to give them the impression that they were working and not standing around mulling over what Asher said to them.

“Maybe she’s not what you said.” Connor muttered as he flipped through a folder, not really reading any of the words printed on it, his mind wandering off about what he would pick up for dinner after work, “Maybe she actually believes in this magic stuff.” He suggested waving his hand slightly with a small shrug of his shoulders, moving his gaze up to meet Asher’s as the other held a folder in both hands, “I don’t know, there are people out there who think voodoo dolls actually work so what’s the difference between them and her?” He asked rhetorically turning his attention back to the folder in his own hands, thumbing the corner of the page.

“The difference is that she actually killed someone.” Laurel jumped in from her position on the couch next to Michaela, who was trying her best to ignore her peers, but wasn’t as successful as Wes who didn’t even bother once to look at the others, his eyes trained on his own folder “Those who use voodoo dolls don’t actually successfully kill someone, they are mostly used to slowly inflect pain or cause sickness to the person who has a piece of their identity on the doll.” She explained turning to Connor who was watching her with a somewhat disinterested look on his face before it broke into a small smirk as he reached over for a new folder.

“Either way, this whole case is just a mess.” Asher scoffed, “I mean really using magic as an excuse for murder?” He shook his head, “Maybe we can use the insanity plea or something to actually make an attempt to win this case.” He offered turning his gaze down to the table to grab a folder, muttering to himself about how insane the case was and how they were actually wasting time on trying to figure out a way to win said case, not noticing how the other four had fallen silent until he heard a shifting of footsteps and lifted his head up to meet the gaze of their client who was staring at the five of them with an unreadable expression on her face. Connor was chewing on the edge of his thumb as he flicked his gaze over to Asher who had his mouth gaped open slightly like a fish, clearly at a lost of what to do or say. How long had she been standing there? And what did she hear them say? Swallowing slightly, Asher made the decision to go ahead and apologize first, after all he was the one who had started the conversation but before he could the woman rose her hand up and looked over her shoulder towards the office before uttering a couple of words in an unknown language, letting her eyes trail over the five of them as they watched with confusion and worry in their eyes. 

Lowering her hand, the client gives a soft nod to herself before she turns around and smiles at Bonnie as she walks out of the office, leading her out of the door, not knowing what was happening in the living room behind her. Laurel is the first to notice that something isn’t right, her fingertips start to grow numb before the numbness spread to her arms and legs and she desperately tries to tell the others that something isn’t right, but the plea dies in her throat as she lets out a soft gasp and crumbles against the couch, leaning on Michaela slightly who panics and turns for the boys to help, but can’t help notice that they are struggling themselves and soon her head spins slightly and she slumps against a small furry body on the couch, not having time to react to it when she blacks out with a small mew of annoyance as Laurel’s soft paw presses against her head as the other female wakes up from her daze. 

“Oh no.” Bonnie’s voice filters through the stillness of the living room as she takes in the sight in front of her. On the couch lay two small cats smooshed up against each other while another was curled up on the armrest of the couch while the last two were on the floor curled into tight little balls, files spread out on the floor as if they were dropped, the faint smell of flowers in the air telling her what she needed to know. She was honestly quite surprised at the scene, she didn’t expect for this to happen, they must have pissed of their client royally for something like this to happen and her initial thought was to laugh at how insane it looked, but the professional side of her kicked in and she headed into Annalise’s office to explain to her what happened, the professor clearly livid and annoyed as she dug out an old book in the bottom of her desk to look for something to fix this whole mess, “Do something with them Bonnie, they are annoying enough, I don’t want to hear meowing and yowling all damn night. Have Oliver come pick up Connor, he’s the only one I know and actually trust out of the others they know.” She muttered flipping through the pages a piece of paper in her hand ready to take down notes. Nodding to what the other said, Bonnie exited the office and stepped back into the living room, startling a jet black cat on the ground who scampered off and slipped under one of the chairs and upon inspecting the brown eyes that peered from underneath Bonnie was able to identify that it was Connor. Giving out a small chuckle, Bonnie walked over to Connor’s bag and dug out his phone and unlocked it, ignoring the shirtless picture of Oliver as the background as she searched through his contacts and found the number for him, calling him on her own phone explaining the situation to him before hanging up. 

“Cats?” Oliver muttered to himself as he drove towards Mrs. Keating’s office, “What is she talking about?” He shook his head and looked over to the clock on his radio, it was late and Connor should’ve been home and he was about to call the other to ask if he was working late again when he got the call from Bonnie, thinking it was some crappy joke the woman was pulling on him until he heard a meow in the background and a soft ‘tsk’ from Bonnie and he also could’ve sworn that she had said Asher’s name to whoever was mewing at her. Quite frankly he wasn’t of what to expect when he pulled up to the driveway and stepped out of the car, anxiety creeping up on him, he had having jokes pulled on him and if it was one that Connor had the gang help pull on him he was sure he would scold the other right in front of his friends, but upon opening the door and stepping inside the silence gave him the knowledge to know that something like that wasn’t going to happen.

“Hello? Bonnie? Frank?” He called out as he stuck his keys into his pocket peeking into the living room for a second, not noticing the black cat crawling from under the couch and heading towards him until he took a step forward and stepped on Connor’s tail who let out a pretty loud cry, hissing slightly as he jumped back and curled his ruffled tail around his paws, “Careful, they’re everywhere.” Bonnie’s voice broke through Oliver’s confusion and he turned to look at her, “What?” He asked furrowing his brows slightly as the black cat came back to him and rubbed up against his legs, mewing softly, “Whose cats are these?” He asked moving his gaze back up to Bonnie as she moved files out of a large box into another, “Well that one is Connor.” She said pointing down to the black cat who was still rubbing up against his legs, “The big burly looking tabby is Asher, the long legged and skinny one is Wes and the fluffy grey one is Michaela and next to her with the spots is Laurel.” She murmured as she pointed at the pair who sat on the couch watching Oliver with almost sad expressions on their face, “They pissed off a client who turned them into cats, hard to believe I know, but it happened.” She huffed softly, gently toeing Asher away as he gently pawed at her leg giving her the world’s most pitiful meow, “Can you take Connor home while Frank and I go out and try to find something to reverse this spell with?” She asked watching as Oliver stooped down and scooped up Connor, hugging him close to his chest as he ran a hand over the soft and silky fur, giggling softly when the animal in his hand began to purr, brown eyes closing contently, “Yeah, I don’t mind, though the others look really sad.” He said turning to look at the rest of the group, 

“What are you going to do with them?” He asked turning back to Bonnie who had finally given in and was gently scratching Asher behind his black tipped ears, his eyes squeezed shut as he bumped his head against her hand, “I don’t know I can’t take them, I’m pretty allergic to cats and Annalise doesn’t want them around, neither does Frank, I was going to put them up at one of their apartments with food and stuff and hope for the best.” She sighed standing back up to watch as Oliver bent down to pet Asher, but stopped when a loud growl tore it’s way out of Connor’s throat, fur fluffing up as the larger grey tabby padded up to the pair, “I’ll take them, they look so sad.” He murmured softly, giving Connor a soft flick on his ear for his attitude towards Asher. Bonnie nodded her head and handed him a large box, reaching down to grab Asher, putting him the box before she moved over to the rest and soon the box was filled with four cats, each of them making annoyed sounds of being in a small place close together, Connor happily curled up in Oliver’s hands as he purred loudly at the pats he was receiving only to let out a mewl of sadness when he was put down in the box with a lid riddled with holes placed overhead, “Thanks Oliver, I really appreciate you taking them all, I wouldn’t know what else to do.” Bonnie sighed as she walked the man to the door, listening to the sounds of the five moving around in the box, someone was pissed off and making ungodly noises, clearly not happy to be crammed with their fellow students in a box, “It’s nothing, really.” Oliver murmured as he pushed the door open and gave her one last smile before walking out to his car, where he sat the box down softly, popping the lid off before he pulled out of the drive way. 

“Umm, okay.” Oliver stammers out as he drives glancing over to the box seeing Michaela’s grey head pop out from the box, her wide green eyes scanning around before letting out a small hiss as Connor shoves her aside, crawling out of the box and nearly tumbling to the floor of the passenger side as he makes his way over to Oliver’s lap, curling up on it, his tiny body vibrating happily, “I don’t know what to think of this.” He sighs reaching down to gently rub Connor behind his ears, the purring growing in strength only to die down when the hand was moved away, “I guess I’ll just stop and get some cat food or something, I’m not too sure with you guys being y’know the way you are.” He explained feeling a little silly that he was practically talking to himself, unsure if they could understand him at all. He gives a small sigh and runs a hand through his hair as he drives, careful to put a hand on Connor’s body when he had to take a turn or stop, last thing he wanted was to accidentally throw his now cat of a boyfriend off his lap and into the steering wheel.  


After what seemed like hours of driving around trying to find an open pet store, Oliver was finally on his way home with the necessities for owning five cats (along with things he thought that they might like) and a medium pepperoni pizza that was now being pawed at by a large tabby who nearly knocked over Wes in surprise when Oliver made a tsking sound to warn the other to get away from the box, “Asher you lost your privileged to pizza the moment you started to talk shit about a client.” He chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at the two female cats curled next to each other on the backseat with Connor opposite to them on his hind legs staring out of the window, his sleek tail swaying behind him. Turning his gaze back to the road, he parked in his usual parking spot, giving out a sad sigh when he saw the empty spot next to him where Connor’s car usually sat, “Alright, everyone back into the box.” He said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them into his pocket, leaning to the side as he gently scooped of Wes and plopped the tallest and thinnest of the five into the box before moving to Asher who had tried to scramble under the seat, but was too big to do so and gave out a mew of protest when he was lifted up and placed next to Wes who gently scooted out of the way as Michaela and Laurel were placed in the box, the last one being Connor who hooked his claws into Oliver’s shirt and had to be pried away.  


If Oliver was being honest with himself he was second guessing taking the five of them home with him, though he would’ve brought Connor home anyways. Getting them into the building was a task in itself but getting them to stay put in the actual apartment as he left to get the other things out of his car was a whole another issue. It started out with Connor trying to follow him outside then Asher decided to join in, tired of being hissed at by the girls and being left behind by Wes who had already figured out how to use his long lanky cat legs to jump up on a tall bookshelf that the burly Asher couldn’t reach no matter how much he tried and how many books he knocked down in the process. 

It took him nearly twenty minutes to bring in the supplies from the pet store into the apartment and after that struggle he opted to just locking the four of them in the bathroom as he ran all the way back down the stairs to grab the pizza from his car, avoiding the elevator in fear of being judged about the many trips he was making that night. Coming back into the apartment with the food he was greeted with a loud wailing coming from the bathroom and if it wasn’t for the breakfast nook being in front of him he would’ve dropped the pizza on the floor from how hard he was laughing. It sounded like one of them was dying and he could hear the unmistakable hissing and growling of Connor who he assumed was doing said noises to Asher; the one wailing his head off and the one who almost knocked Oliver over when he opened the bathroom door to let them out, taking in the scene in front of him. Michaela and Laurel were both sitting in the bathtub watching Connor who almost immediately after seeing Oliver, let his fluffed up black fur smooth down and the growling that was directed toward Asher turned into happy meows as he weaved his way through Oliver’s legs almost causing the man to fall down on his way to the kitchen.

“Alright so the food is on the floor next to the island, there is some milk there too and treats as well, hopefully that’ll keep you guys satisfied for the night.” Oliver announced as he stood by the couch looking up slightly at the bookcase where Wes was curled up, his eyes never leaving the window as he watched the cars with Laurel curled up next to him as she napped, her tiny spotted chest raising and falling steadily. Michaela let out a soft mew as she paced under the bookcase, her eyes never looking down from where she was eyeing the two above her, looking for company that wasn’t Asher bugging her to wrestle and Connor hissing and growling at her every time she came near Oliver, “Ookay, well I’m going to bed, so don’t break anything.” Oliver sighed as he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when a yowl broke through the quiet apartment and once again Connor skidded out from underneath him and lashed his tail angrily as he glared up at Oliver who was biting his lip from laughing, “Maybe you shouldn’t do that weaving thing anymore, Con. I keep stepping on you.” He scolded softly as he walked into their bedroom and cracked the door before lying down on the bed on his back. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before it was blocked from his view when a pair of small paws pressed down on his chest and a body followed shortly. Connor curled himself up on Oliver’s chest and tucked his head underneath his chest and began to purr loudly as his boyfriend’s hand came down on his body and softly started to pet him, “You need to come back soon. I miss you. I miss talking to you and having an actual conversation that isn’t a series of mews and hisses.” He whispered as he felt his eyes grow heavy. 

“Oh god, who ate everything?” Oliver groaned as he looked down at the dark wet stain on his sock, his nose screwed up with disgust as he looked at the vomit pile. He yanked the sock off and tossed it into his shoe as he stepped out of the doorway of the apartment another groan tearing its way out of his mouth when he found three more spots scattered through the living room. Great now in addition to cat fur being everywhere, the smell of vomit was in the air, making him gag slightly as he walked over to the windows nearly yelling out when he stepped in another pile, “Who. Did. This.” He asked through clenched teeth, his face slightly green and almost as if they were kids in danger of getting in trouble all together, the four of them turned and looked towards Asher who was laying on his side near the coffee table, his belly extended slightly, “Dammit Asher.” Oliver sighed as he reached up to run his fingers through his hair watching as the tabby hurled himself up to his paws and made his way over to the man to apologize to him only to be swatted away by a black paws that seemed to come out of complete darkness underneath the couch. 

It took him god knows how long to clean up the five spots where Asher had gotten sick, not because of how messy it was, but because of how distracted he got by trying to break up fights before they started. Connor wasn’t all too thrilled with Asher as the tabby tried his best to apologize to Oliver and he took the chance to swipe at him at any moment, ignoring the scolding from Oliver who by the time he was done cleaning was exhausted and annoyed by the whole ordeal, “We are not getting any pets Connor, none at all. I hope you’re okay with that.” He muttered as he laid down on their bed, his hand resting on top of the black cat who was gently kneading his chest with his tiny sharp white claws, purring happily. He had gotten a call earlier that day that Frank and Bonnie were close to finishing the counter spell that turn the five back into humans, though there was no guarantee that it would happen sooner then later, that was until he woke up to screeching from Michaela and laughter coming from the heavy naked body of Connor who lay on top of his chest, they must’ve turned back some time during the middle of the night and Connor had stripped himself of all clothing as the other four were dressed. 

“We should get a cat.” Connor announced as he stuck a slice of cheese into his mouth as he leaned against the kitchen counter watching as Oliver peeled a cucumber for their salad. A smirk was on the corner of his mouth as he waited for some reaction from the other and when he didn’t get one he opened his mouth to saying something when a peel slapped in the face and he blinked his eyes open to see a very annoyed, but yet humorous expression on his boyfriend’s face, “You’re lucky I love you or I would’ve kicked you out. Who knows how long it’s going to take to get the smell of cat!Asher’s vomit out of the apartment.” Oliver replied glancing over to the varies candles spread around, “At least it’s romantic.” He chuckled leaning forward to gently peel the cucumber skin off Connor’s face before he kissed him gently on the lips, “I miss your purring, but I missed this more.” He patting his chest, “I missed real you.” He sighed watching as Connor smiled and popped another piece of cheese into his mouth before giving out his reply that earned him another peel in the face, “I think I missed real food the most.” His tone playful.

**Author's Note:**

> So that post was too cute to not be a fic and I decided to try my hand at writing it, I really enjoyed writing it and I'm quite proud that it's my fic. Yeahhh my formatting might be shitty because I write weird, sorry!


End file.
